Correo no deseado
by MadMariachi
Summary: En una reunión aburrida Francis decide revisar su correo recibiendo dos mails inusuales dandole una sorpresa.(mi Summary esta fail xD)


Holi ehh es mi segundo fic (que subo) está basado en el correo de la Farmacia que me llega cada mes ¬¬' en fin...se acepta de todo bueno todo lo amable xD.Mérci pour liré.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwww**

Una tarde en una reunión de las naciones unidas justo a la mitad de un descanso la nación francesa tomo prestada la computadora portátil de su jefe pues el aburrimiento se había apoderado de el y parecía que nadie absolutamente nadie le prestaría atención,después de navegar un rato,revisar sus redes sociales y actualizarlas se quedo nuevamente aburrido.

Mecánicamente abrió las redes sociales "hon hon en una reunión...grand frére necesita un poco de amour" hace 30 minutos.

No tenía ningún comentario,o algún "like",frustrado bufó recargando su mejilla en su mano izquierda,cerró su livre au visage y abrió su twitter..."grand frére s'ennui :I"...nada,¡¿es que nadie le pondría atención hoy?!,respiro profundamente y sin darse cuenta abrió el correo electrónico...mensajes de sus redes sociales y algunos asuntos de trabajo,nada fuera de lo común...en la pestaña de correo no deseado se miraba un 2 entre paréntesis,llamó su atención haciendo que diera click en ella,inmediatamente le mostró los dos correos no deseados."Fckbook" y "Canadian Pharmacy"...

Fckbook?!,¿pero que les pasaba?...el no era de los que entran a esas páginas...por otro lado farmacia canadiense,de repente ambos remitentes se instalaron en su mente y un adorable y lindo canadiense vestido de enfermera con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas acudió a el

-uh...Francis veo que recibiste mi e-mail-ruborizado se acerco a el y puso sus manos sobre las del francés inclinando su cuerpo hacia él-¿que dices?,¿quieres comprar en mi farmacia?-el rubio mayor tomo sus manos y las beso mirando directamente sus ojos violeta y después a el-

-Matthew mon pétit...ahora grand frére no está enfermo pero claro que comprare,no necesito nada de la farmacia en este momento,mérci-el canadiense al escucharlo lo miro con sus ojos llorosos,aliso la falda de su poco varónil traje con sus manos y decididamente se sentó sobre el rubio mayor sonriendo con malicia.

-está bien si no necesitas nada de la farmacia...dime ¿que te pareció mi otro mail?-le dijo al oído ronroneando mientras llevaba las manos del francés a sus piernas para que las acariciara,Francis se sentía un poco nervioso,¿desde cuando Matthew se había vuelto tan desinhibido? Lo poco que recordaba es que se ponía nervioso cuando lo saludaba,¿que fuerza misteriosa hizo cambiar al rubio de ojos violeta?seguro dios estaba de muy buen humor para haberle enviado un lindo canadiense vestido de enfermera con su libido al tope queriendo que fuera precisamente el quién atendiera sus necesidades amorosas y quién mejor que el país del amor.

-Alors Matthew que quieres de mi?-preguntó el galo acariciando la blanca piel de sus piernas haciéndola erizarse,el menor suspiro y se aferro a el sujetándolo del cabello

-es ovio...quiero que me ames-Francis estaba a punto de gritar de la emoción,eso estaba sobrepasando sus más ocultas fantasías,se acercó más a Matthew y beso su cuello sintiendo el dulce aroma de la miel de maple que era característico de el-

-Matt mon petit...estas seguro?-pregunto con cierto tono de incredulidad,el canadiense frunció el ceño y dejó el mimoso abrazo-

-Si no quieres amarme se lo pediré a Alfred-dijo mirando con molestia al mayor,¡¿Alfred?!,de ningún modo el ya le había quitado a su querido Arthur,no hiba a dejar que ese monstruo come chatarra le quitara a su precioso y casto Matthew y si el quería dejar de ser inocente y puro el cumpliria su deseo,decidido abrió la parte de arriba del vestido y beso su clavicula mordiendo suavemente mientras Matthew suspiraba,se levanto del regazo del francés quitandose el traje ya que le resultaba molesto quedando casi a merced de Francis.

-tú piel es tan suave mon ange

-nngg Francis...tú barba me hace cosquillas-sonrio acariciando su largo cabello dorado mientras el galo seguía devorando su pecho a besos,una mano del menor descendió hasta las regiones vitales de la nación francesa acariciando con una extraña mezcla de inocencia y lujuria,Francis se encontraba atónito,aún no creía lo que estaba pasando,estaba tan ocupado en decidir si era verdad o mentira cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo noto que París era asaltada por el canadiense que la recorría ansiosamente húmedeciendo la región vital del ojiazul pasando su lengua por esta arrancandole al mayor gemidos y palabras apenas perceptibles en francés,cerró sus ojos y acaricio el cabello del menor recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla dejándose amar por Matthew,minutos después entro su jefe lo noto cuando tocó su hombro.

-mésie France,despierte por favor el descanso ya término-Francis gruño molesto y se estiro sobre la silla

-seulement un réve...permite que cierre mi sesión y nos vamos de vuelta a esa aburrida reunión-cerró la sesión y le entregó la computadora adelantandose a la salida donde chocó con el co-protagonista de su sueño.

-France...excussez moi-sonrio nervioso apretando al oso en sus brazos,Francis aún recordando su sueño sonrío abriendo la boca para insinúarle algo cuando el menor interrumpió.

-¿recibiste mi mail?


End file.
